


Falling

by SansIsAPrettyGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, KInda sad i guess, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Pre established relationship, Suicide, This probably sucks im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansIsAPrettyGirl/pseuds/SansIsAPrettyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans wants to die, so does Papyrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st fanfiction so it probably sucks im sorry.

    Sans's blank eye sockets where stareing longingly down the abyss in waterfall. He just couldn't take it anymore, the resets, the pain of seeing his brother die over and over again and not being able to do anything about it. It's not like he hadn't tried, he had tried so damn hard! But it was all for nothing, so here he was stareing into the dark, deep abyss, about to end it all. He steps toward the edge "this is it" he thinks to himself.  
      He suddenly feels himself being pulled away from the edge, he looks up and sees a tall, orange hoodie clad skeleton looking at him with sad eyes. "What do you think your doing" the tall skeleton asks. "N-nothing, just go back home! Please don't try to stop me." He says in a small, raspy voice.  
    "I'm not here to stop you." All Sans can think is "What!?" Almost like Papyrus was reading his thoughts, he answers. "I know I won't be able to stop you, but I wouldn't be able to live without you so I came to join you." Sans looks at him skeptically, and Papyrus gives him a small, sad smile and opens his arms to him.  
  Sans climbs into his arms, and Papyrus picks him up. Gives him one last passion filled kiss and walks to the edge. And then they fall together, in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Feel free to criticise me in the comments, I know this sucks.


End file.
